The Bet
by nihaociao
Summary: Harry had a feeling, and when he has a feeling it usually results in disaster. This time, it involves a skirt, Potions Class, and a certain Draco Malfoy. Review and Rate, please!
1. Chapter 1

*squee!* This is my first story, like ever, so ya'll have to review! And don't be shy with critique. Oh! and this story wasn't beta-ed so tell me about any mistakes and I'll fix them. And... it's rated T but it might go up later *wink, wink* THIS IS YAOI, SLASH, BOY LOVE, PENIS etc. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. It's going to be a 3 shot, but school might get me tied up and it might take me awhile to update.

Okay. Since I got that out of my system...

All rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. If I owned them, Fred would have lived and Harry and Draco would have got it on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had an eerie feeling that something was going to happen that day.

He had felt it that morning as he stumbled out of his four-poster and pulled on his pants on the wrong way.

He felt it as he stuffed the horrible plant like thing in his pot in Herbology.

He continued to feel it as he watched, almost reluctantly, as Hermione and Ron swapped spit during free period.

Now all The Boy Who Lived could do was wait.

It was going to be a long day.

Naturally, by the time he was in Potions, he was practically pissing his pants with anticipation.

"Harry....? Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it." Hermione asked gently.

Harry was pissed at both of his friends for ignoring him the whole day. He was sensitive, dammit.

"I just have this weird feeling, that's all." Harry answered darkly.

Obviously, they both knew that it was a total understatement, because Hermione gave him her signature dirty look that she usually reserved for Malfoy.

Hm. Malfoy.

Lately, Harry had been thinking about The Slytherin Prince a bit differently. After they decided that their constant fighting was retarded at the start of 4th year, things had been definitely Awkward Turtle. Every time they passed in the hallway they would glance at each other and nod, acknowledging that the other wizard was there. Once, they had brushed shoulders, and Harry had gasped at the jolt he felt shooting through his body. He though nothing of it, but when he started having those dreams....

Harry shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He wasn't going to get total boner in front of everyone, he made sure of that.

Eventually, Snape finally came into the classroom and started rambling about one thing or another, and Harry was close to drifting off to sleep when he felt the professor's presence to his left.

"Mr. Potter? Would you care to join us?" Snape drawled.

Slowly, Harry lifted his head and nodded, testing the waters. Apparently, that pissed Snape off and the Potions Master started going off on one of his evil rampages. In the end, an extremely difficult potion was assigned to the whole class and Snape was putting people in pairs.

" Weasley and Zanbini, Granger and Parkinson, Longbottom and Crabbe, and The Boy Who Thinks He Can Do What He Wants and Draco."

Oh. Shit.

Harry sighed as he dragged his cauldron over to Draco's table and felt his vision dim and his brain go fuzzy as he caught sight of Malfoy. The teen had grown into his once pointed, harsh face and he looked god-like. His features were soft, but masculine. His bangs fell just under his eyebrows, which were also perfectly arched. The boy's body was lean and muscular from Quidditch and he had a good 2 inches on Harry. But his best feature was his eyes. They were as expressive as he was, turning from a steel silver when he was upset to a soft gray when he was happy. The candle light in the dungeon made his pale skin glow and Harry dreamed of how soft that skin looked, felt...

"Um, Potter? I know I'm sexy and shagadelic and all that, but can you stop staring?" Draco asked in a annoyed tone.

Harry flushed a deep red and replied, "Sure. Sorry. By the way, there's something on your face."

"WHAT?!?! Where is it! GET IT OFF!", Draco squealed in a girly voice and swatted at his face. The cool and collected Malfoy had left the building.

Harry started laughing loudly at the comic scene before him and as he wiped away his tears of glee he said "Wow, Malfoy, I can't believe you fell for that. Seriously, you act like such a drama queen."

Draco huffed and retorted back,"Well, at least I'm not some scrawny show-off."

"Oh, Malfoy, I'm so offended. Watch as I cry in the corner."

"Whatever, Potter. You think you're all noble and brave. That's a load of crap. If I made a bet with you right now you'd chicken out and run to your mum. Oh yeah, that's right. She's dead."

The Boy Who Lived tried to ignore his Potions partner's comments as he blindly cut up his spider legs. He was not going to let Draco get to him, that's for sure. But that last comment had stung.

After a few minutes, Harry spoke up again.

"Fine. What is it?"

"What is what?" Draco replied in slight confusion.

"What is the bet you were gonna make? I'm curious to know." And maybe, Harry thought, I might go through with it. To, you know, teach Malfoy a lesson.

"Well, um, er..." Honestly, Draco hadn't really thought of a bet, but since Harry had asked he tried to think of something. He desperately looked around the room to find a distraction, and caught sight of Pansy staring at him in the process. She winked, and he inwardly groaned. Her outfit was horrid today; she had somehow made the standard Hogwarts uniform even worse. Heh. That gave Draco an idea.

"Aha! The bet was, um, that you couldn'tspendthedayinagirluniform." Malfoy said the last part in a rush, and Harry responded with a look of utter confusion.

" What I said was that you couldn't spend the day in a girl's uniform." Draco cringed at the awkwardness of the last part, and wished that he hadn't said anything in the first place.

It took a while for Harry's brain to process the information, and when it did, the expression on his face said what his brain thought.

Aw, hell no.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two! YAY! I decided to take my time, and like I said, school keeps me busy. Anways, this will probably be one more chapter, which will include SMUT. LOL I won't make promises I can't keep. I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: THIS IS FAN FIC MENTIONS GHEYNESS, BOI LUFF, CROSS DRESSING, AND SUCH. If ya'll don't like it, don't read.**

Also, I don't own anything. IF I DID THE BOOKS AND MOVIES WOULD BE **FILLED** WITH SMUT.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you freaking serious?!?"

Draco simply nodded his head while he read over the ingredients of the potion.

Harry sat in frustration and slight anger for about 3 minutes until Draco finally answered the question.

"See, this is exactly what I'm talking about. Wee wittle Potter is so insecure he can't wear a skirt. Boo hoo." Draco said mockingly.

" This isn't the appropriate time to question my manhood. Besides, I wouldn't be really embarrassed anyway." Harry was lying through his teeth, even Malfoy could tell.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. Now explain exactly how this is going to work before I change my mind."

Again, Draco hadn't really thought out his plan, so he just said whatever was on the top of his head.

"Well, I was thinking that on Monday you'll come to lessons in a girl's uniform, I don't care where you get it from. Oh, and you'll have to act like a proper lady as well, so no more crotch grabbing and burping. That's just fucking disgusting." Draco suggested.

"Okay, I guess I could do that. But what's in it for me?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed and said slowly,"I'll act as your slave for the week." The words hung in the air, and only until after Draco had thought about it did he realize how wrong it sounded.

Harry got a giggle out of that one, and again it was silent as he actually thought about the possibilities and how hot Draco would look in shackles and chains, arms thrashing, begging for release...

" What I meant was that I could like carry your books and stuff like that. Malfoys don't give their bodies to just anyone, you know." Draco blurted, as though he had read Harry's thoughts.

" I'm sure. Anyway, back to this bet thing. So all I have to do is dress and act like a girl for the day, right?" Harry replied.

"Yup. That's all."

"I'll do it."

Both wizards shook hands as to bind the contract, and as their hands grasped each other Harry had felt the same feeling he had felt in the hallway, and as he stared into Draco's eyes he knew that he had felt it too.

After a moment of intense staring, Draco cleared his throat loudly and commented on how they should start working on the potion before Snape went medieval on them. Harry agreed, but as he worked he could tell that his Potions partner wasn't exactly concentrating on the assignment.

* * *

As they sat in the common room later that evening Harry explained the finer details of the affair to Hermoine. He wasn't too keen on the idea of telling Ron yet, but luckily it had been a long day and Ron had fallen asleep in front of the fire.

"So let me get this straight. You, Harry Potter, made a bet with your mortal enemy, Draco Malfoy, and he's making you dress like a girl for a day?" Hermione questioned.

" Yes, that is correct. And in order to do this, I'll need the help from a girl. Hermione, you're basically the only girl I know." Harry pleaded.

" Hermoine's a girl?" Apparently, Ron had woken up, and Miss Granger promptly shut him up by throwing a pillow at him.

" Fine, out of the goodness of my heart, I'll help you. I guess you can borrow one of my uniforms, but I'll have to teach you to sit properly. The only girl I know who sits with her legs open is Pansy, and that's because she wants Draco to notice her v-"

"Thanks Hermoine!" Harry exclaimed, throwing his arms around the witch and was practically giddy with happiness.

"You're welcome Harry. Now, I guess you can borrow one of my uniforms, and since you're a bit taller than me I'll need to adjust it...This might take a while." Hermione said in a rush.

"Whatever it takes. I would hate to lose and see the smug look on his face." Honestly, Harry thought that when Draco looked liked that it was freaking hot, but he wanted to keep that bit to himself.

* * *

Hermoine and Ron spent all weekend training Harry in girly ways, and even skipped out on a trip to Hogsmeade. Hermione knew how much it meant to Harry, and frankly wanted to see Harry in a skirt herself (not everyone knew it, but the bookish girl was a bit of a pervert behind closed doors). After hours upon hours of grooming, shaving ( which was somewhat gross), and of course, lady lessons, Harry was finally ready. That Monday morning they ran over the plan one last time.

"Hermoine, what do I say if the teachers ask about my, er, situation?" Harry asked as his friend applied a decent amount of lip gloss on him.

" I already discussed it with Professor McGonagall and she talked to all the teachers. Apparently they're going to ignore you for the whole day. If anyone asks, just tell them the truth. There's no use in telling them a lie when it's kinda obvious it's you." Hermoine answered as she carefully hemmed Harry's uniform. "There! Done. Wear it well, I want it back, you know."

As Harry pulled on the skirt and completed his outfit, Miss Granger stared in complete awe.

"What? What is it? Do I look weird?" Harry was slightly panicking, his nerves were a wreck and something simple like that might have put him over the edge.

"No, it's not that. I don't know how to say this, but I think you look pretty. Almost like a girl. Aw! You're so cute!" Hermoine then proceeded to pinch his cheeks and squee, not unlike an anime fan girl. Ron looked on in disgust, but even Mr. Straight himself couldn't help but admit that his best friend made a very attractive girl. However, the homo-ness crept upon him, and he shook it off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco swirled around the food on his plate as the morning sun crept through the windows of the Great Hall. Everyone was milling about, talking about one thing or another. Still not quite awake yet, he scanned the room, searching for one person in particular. Failing at his attempt, Draco groggily went back to his cold cereal. Only when he was nudged roughly in the side did he snap out of it.

"Oy, Draco, look at that babe!" Blaise Zanbini, one of his best friends, exclaimed.

The Ice Prince turned in the direction of the visual assault and was stunned at what he saw. Whoever this "babe" was, she was beautiful. Her hair was short and choppy, but it seemed that it was well-groomed. It fell just below her jaw line, and her bangs fell across her forehead and ended just above her eyes. By far, that was the best part of her. They were bottle green, and the little light that streamed in made the small hazel flecks shimmer. Her body was just as perfect, with long slender limbs and a thin waist.

There was something off about her though, Draco thought, as he noticed that her legs (also long and toned) were slightly masculine. And her glasses that she wore seemed familiar. Draco shifted in his seat, and was about to get up and talk to her when she suddenly looked in his direction. As she moved her head, the bangs shifted slightly on her forehead and a scar was clearly visible. It was thin and shaped like a lighting bolt. Dread sank into Draco's stomach as he realized that this "she" was in fact a "he". And "he" was none other than Harry Potter.

"Oh shit!" Apparently, Blaise had noticed as well, and sat in awe as the new "girl" walked towards the Slytherin table.

"Hey, Malfoy. I hope you're happy, because this skirt is a fucking pain. How do girls walk around like this?" Harry had appeared behind Draco, and the latter turned around to face him and immediately regretted it. He felt an uncomfortable tightness in his pants as he noticed that The Boy Who Lived had gone as far as to stuff a bra. No doubt it was Granger's doing, the girl was secretly randy as hell.

" I see you have boobs now. What size? 32AA?" Malfoy retorted, trying to cover his arousal with his usual malice.

"Ha, Ha, very funny. It's actually not that bad, but the thong is kind of tight." The usual cool Malfoy was now turning a deep shade of red, and Harry, either not noticing or caring about his discomfort, continued to talk. "I mean, seriously! My junk couldn't fit into the first pair, I almost broke them." He wore a shit-eating grin on his face as Draco obviously tried to suppress a moan. Why not have fun with the situation? Already at least ten guys had checked him out, and he had played up the school girl act.

_Oh God. Did he really just say that? He looks so fucking hot, I would totally- Wait? What am I saying? I, DRACO MALFOY, AM NOT GAY! _

He was shaken out of his hysterical thoughts as Potter resumed his conversation.

"Well, it's time to go, I'll be off. And, please, close your mouth. We don't want to catch flies , do we?" With that, he skipped away, his short mid-thigh skirt bouncing up and down. If you looked really, really, close, you could see a bright pink lacy thong. Draco blushed as he realized that Harry wasn't kidding, and rushed to the empty bathroom to relive his current "situation".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Last Chapter! AHHHH! LOl I had fun writing this story, and I hope you guys had fun reading it! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros!**

**I don't own the song rights either, copyrights do not belong to me!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Just as Hermione had said, the day continued and the teachers basically ignored Harry, although McGonagall gave him disapproving looks and Flitwick had blushed and giggled like a school boy when Harry met his eye. Other than that moment of intense creepiness, all of Harry's feedback had been mostly positive. He endured more stares than usual, and when a sixth-year had literally "tapped" Harry the creeper ended up going to Madam Pomfrey with a bloody nose. Obviously Ron had no idea he was that strong.

Meanwhile, Draco was a nervous wreck. He looked around corners constantly, jumped at the slightest noise, and always kept his eyes open for that certain person. He was so distracted that he failed to yell at Pansy when she tried to hold his hand during free period. He walked to and fro in a daze and at the end of the day he was wandering in the halls as he saw Harry standing in the corridor.

His breath caught in his throat as he spotted the Boy Wonder. The sunlight of mid-afternoon filtered through the huge glass windows in the corridor and shone on Harry, making his tan skin glow. He was by himself, as everyone had either gone to their common rooms or were out on the lawn, enjoying the spring weather. As Harry stared out the window, Draco slowly began to creep towards him, not exactly sure what he was doing. It seemed as if he was a puppet, controlled by his own primitive desire. He stopped a few feet short from where the other boy was and the silence in the hallway was deafening, it seemed that it was telling him to _walk towards Harry, hold him, kiss him._

Harry had a sudden feeling that he was being watched, and he turned towards the assault. His short skirt swished against his legs and he gasped as he saw Draco Malfoy himself standing there. He could tell by the other boy's heavy breathing and the way his eyes had darkened that he was this lion's prey. Looks were exchanged between them, and all inhibitions that were there before were thrown out the window. Harry watched them fly away, and both boys took equal steps towards each other and finally closed the gap. They moved their heads at an angle, and with perfect sync they slid forward and lips locked together. Their faces fit together like a puzzle, and both felt the intense sensation of literal fireworks, and the cliché feeling described in books and movies was coming to life. Hands roamed, both bodies clashed, tongues explored, and both felt the vibrations of moans coming from each voice box. Thoughts raced through Harry's head, most including naughty images and his mental playlist changed to the song that muggles often played in sensual scenes in movies.

_I've been really tryin', baby_

_Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long_

_And if you feel like I feel, baby_

_Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon_

_Let's get it on_

_Ah, baby, let's get it on_

_Let's love, baby_

_Let's get it on, sugar_

_Let's get it on_

In their snogging daze, they hadn't realized that someone had joined them in the corridor. Hermione was innocently walking throughout the school, trying to find Harry. She stumbled upon him, alright, and felt incredible arousal as she witnessed the erotic sight before her. Her best friend, in a skirt, and his mortal enemy, a sex god, were currently moaning and exploring each others mouths. She scrambled through her bag until she found the camera she had bewitched to make it work at Hogwarts. Although she knew she must have been breaking a dozen House rules, she started clicking frantically, trying to capture the moment so she can use it later for, erm, her "alone time".

As the sun set on the lake at Hogwarts, Harry and Draco made sweet, sweet love in the corridor (A/N: sorry, I still wanted to keep their privacy! And I wasn't sure I could write all that!) Hermione was practically about to pass out, her hair a mess, her face red, and she knew she was going to get a nosebleed sooner or later. The camera lay forgotten, and gasps, moans, and groans drifted throughout the hallway. A small, soft sound could be heard, and in the haze of erotica and sex, lyrics could be made out:

_I love you_

_There's nothing wrong with me_

_Loving you, baby no no_

_And giving yourself to me can never be wrong_

_If the love is true_

_Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be_

_I'm asking you baby to get it on with me_

_I ain't gonna worry_

_I ain't gonna push, won't push you baby_

_So c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby_

_Stop beatin' 'round the bush_

_Let's get it on_


End file.
